conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nephila Copperidge
, | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States | education = | alma_mater = Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry | occupation = Witch | years_active = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = Focusing Your Magic: A New Way At Casting Spells For The Modern Wizard | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Nephila Demeter Copperidge, (born March 3, 1984) is an American witch, author, and current First Witch of Cambridge. A full-blood, she attended the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Mount Greylock, Massachusetts at the age of 11, where she excelled. After seven years at Ilvermorny, she returned to her native Cambridge to pursue a career as an auror. When she failed to meet the necessary requirements, she took a job teaching witchcraft at the Academy of Magical Arts for Girls at Cambridge, Massachusetts. During her time in Cambridge, she has become a symbol of excellence in the practice of magic and has authored several books on the subject. Her method of focusing, termed the Copperidge Method, has seen acceptance in wizarding schools around the world. Her views on muggles has attracted controversy within the wizarding world. In 2016, she was quoted as saying "Why deny facts? Wizards and Witches have the ability to manipulate matter, something muggles cannot do. I just, I just don't understand why we pretend they aren't our inferiors". Some of her comments have also been interpreted as showing admiration for the dark wizard Tom Riddle, an assertion she rejects. Early life Nephila Demeter Copperidge was born on March 3, 1984 to Evangeline (née Score) and Bartholomew Copperidge in Cambridge, Massachusetts. While both her parents were capable of using magic, they showed little interest in it, but supported their daughter's pursuits. At the age of 11, she was accepted into the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located at Mount Greylock, Massachusetts. She was sorted into Horned Serpent. She consistently performed at the top of her classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a particular favorite of hers. She vigorously studied the dark wizards of history, especially Tom Riddle (who would later become known as Voldemort or "He Who Shall Not Be Named"). Her study of dark arts first came to use when, at the age of 14, she was attacked by a dementor. In an interview with Hex Weekly she recalled the story: "I had just learned about patronouses only two weeks before. I had to concentrate very hard. So many underestimate the skill required to cast that charm". Copperidge has not revealed what her patronus is. Career Controversies Personal life